Meetings are often conducted using videoconferencing systems. A meeting may be conducted using one or more capture devices, such as a video camera and microphone. The meeting may also be recorded and viewed at a later time by the meeting participants or by those who were unable to attend the live meeting.
A meeting recording may be indexed by slides and speaker sites (e.g., conference room 1, remote office 1, remote office 2, etc.). Another method of indexing the meeting recording is by speakers within a conference room (e.g., speaker 1, 2, 3, etc.). To index speakers, a cluster analysis on the sound source localization directions from a microphone array may be performed to determine location and number of speakers in the conference room in reference to a capture device. In one instance, speaker indexing assumes speakers don't change seats or walk around the room during a meeting. Today's speaker indexing works well when the capture device is fixed in place, such as when a video camera is attached to a conference room table.
However, if the capture device is moved during a meeting (e.g., rotated), then the speaker indexing performed on the meeting recording may have flaws. The speaker indexing after the capture device movement may not match the speaker indexing before the capture device movement. Current videoconferencing systems fail to determine when capture device movement occurs and fail to compensate for the capture device movement in speaker indexing.